scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabal
Cabal History The first records of cabal that existed trace back millions of years. Not much happened until the discovery of oil and natural gasses, Cabal had a golden age with their abundance of oil and natural gasses. New technologies appeared and the people flourished. It was once a democracy with the people choosing what to do, this went on for the next four thousand years until the "Penalty" came. A virus that infected woman that produced only still births had appeared in the cabal system. At first it was shoved off as a small event that can be cured. Scientist didn't a acknowledge it, then when the next generation was supposed to be fresh their was barely nothing. The democracy turned into a dictatorship, the few fertile females were given extremely high status and the birth of a girl was a massive feat for the Cabal. Males worked to feed and make sure females feel great and females would reproduce every 2 years. This way of life went on for a long time till the population returned to standards that allowed life to return to normal cabal standards. The cabal are now a Dictatorship and a ruler will rule till he dies, they are a militaristic culture from the moment after the events and any virus will be sent to scientist immediately. If it cannot be cured the carriers are executed. The cabal are a Tier 2 civilization. Cabal Society ''' Grubs- Grubs are the status of children, usually 2-4 feet tall at birth and weigh in at 80 pounds have no say and are under the control of their guardians. Guardians- Guardians are the status of any Class adult citizen that is in ownership of a Grub. Low-Class- A citizen with low pay and lives usually in apartments, these civilians are most likely to join the army than any of the others. Middle-Class- A citizen with pay higher than Low Class Citizens but much lower pay that Nobles, They usually own their own homes. They are more likely to join the military than Nobles but less likely than Low-Class cabal. Nobles- Rich citizens that usually have a royal bloodline to the dictator, some are successful business men though. Almost no nobles join the military, if so they join as an Admiral rank solider, they must also go through intense military strategic programs to join. Advisor- Only 3 exist at a time and are the advisors to the dictator. They live to do nothing else, only to advise the dictator. Dictator- Supreme leader of the Cabal and can do anything he wishes, the dictator can be overthrown if he dare betrays his people, which if happens he is instantly executed in public and skinned. He is chief of the army and is responsible for the good of the cabal. '''Military Ranks Legionary- Aggressive, Armored and deadly grunts of the Cabal army, they can come in variants making them stronger in every level. Phalanx- Heavily armored soldiers carrying a large shield to protect from most damage, usually carrying a hand cannon into battle, they also come in variants. Colossus- Bulking, heavily armored Cabal usually 20 feet tall. They are armed with a gatling gun and backpacks armed with heat seeking missiles. Psion- Psion are the drivers of Goliath tanks and other Vehicles, they have extremely light armor and are armored with a pistol. Admirals- Admiral command large groups of Cabal into battle. Dictator- Cheif of the army. Vehicles I Ground AHB- The AHB "Armored Humming Bird" is a light humvee type vehicle that is used for quick transport. The gunner mans a 50 Cal. machine gun. Interceptor- The interceptor is a medium armored hover tank that is used for quick attacks and backup. Goliath- A heavy hover tank, this is armed with a massive cannon that can rip through most armored vehicles and buildings, this is mostly used for full scale invasions. Vehicles I Air (Orbit) Pod V-2 I This is a light transport vehicle that can carry 10 Legionaries, armed with 1 gatling gun underneath its hull it is used for scouting missions. Ravager- Ravagers are large transport vehicles that can even carry 1-2 Colossus men and still have room for Phalanx or Legionaries. Armed with 3 cannons on the left right and bottom parts of the hull. OBJ- The OBJ "Orbital Bombardment Jet" drops signals over and area that reaches space which activates nuclear shells to fall upon the one area, this is one of cabals most dangerous weapons on the ground. Vehicles I Air (Space) Pod- Escape pods are launched if major disaster strikes, used for civilians escape. This can carry 40 Civilians. Floatila- Light class cruisers armed with 5 Nuclear cannons. Commodor- Medium class cruisers with 15 Nuclear cannons and 3 Plasma cannons. Warmongerer- Large class cruisers with 50 Nuclear cannons and 15 Plasma cannons. Sabior- Elite class cruisers with 40 Nuclear cannons and 40 Plasma cannons, this one of the ships that can activate warp travel for a fleet. Destroyer- Mass destruction class cruiser, only one exist in the fleet and it is legendery in cabal status armed with 100 Nuclear cannons and 70 Plasma cannons. It is known to have 5000 Pods of escape. Weapons Of Mass Destruction (Unofficial) The Cubes- The Cubes are ancient cabal weapons of mass destruction, the cubes are scattered across the galaxy and can be loaded into any cannon, when fired legend sais it will destroy anything even planets. The cabal currently own 1 cube. The cabal cube is sealed away in a secret location near the Dictators Palace. Home System The system once known as JAa-De/0000-79-0, is now the home system of the cabal called Caban, named after the old capital of the old empire. Cabals new capital is on the closest planet near the star, named Icenia. The planet Icenia is a planet mainly composed of Hot Ice and oils under its surface, it is also the home of "The Dictators" new palace in which he lives a glorious life style along with his advisors. Other planets orbit the star, those are mainly for resources and space for settlements. Plans to expand to other stars are being planned. Colonies and their contents Colonies usually are recourse centers and trade centers, sometimes they can be used to build more settlements, gas giants and other inhabitable planets will be used as recourse pools, as for others with hard land will be used for trade and or settlement construction. Appearance ''' Cabal are sometimes called "Space Turtles" or "War Lizards" due to their appearance, they have a sand colored skin, sometimes it can even be a greenish tone of skin. The mouth isn'y usually hinged like the picture, soldiers are required to have a hinged jaw for intimidation reasons, it also allows them to put more food into their mouths. (V Accurate picture V) '''Population The population is 76 Billion people 34 Billion of which are currently serving in the military. Motto "Today we work, tomorrow we flourish" Beliefs The cabal believe in war, thats pretty much it, as well as the well being of the state. Status - Colonization An exploration fleet was sent to a neighboring star said to be in that location by scientist.Category:SAP2 Category:Tier 2